


Two Months

by captain_k_jones



Series: Six Months [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian wants to tell Emma's parents, but Emma is not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

A knock on the front door interrupted Emma’s studying. She was sitting on the couch trying to catch up on “The Walking Dead” while preparing for her quiz over _Heart of Darkness_ for her language arts class tomorrow.

She was not expecting any company. Will had finally asked Belle out on a date, so they were there. Ruby was at cheer practice and Elsa was hanging out with her sister, Anna.

Which only left Killian, but there was no way Killian would show up at her house on a Tuesday evening knowing that her parents could be home any minute.

He wouldn’t be that reckless.

He was turning 18 in a month, which meant Emma only had two months to go before she, too, would be 18.

Emma knew that Killian was getting tired of all the sneaking around. She was tired of it, too. So _very_ tired of it. They just had to make it two more months.

In two months Emma would be able to look her parents in the eyes and tell them that she was _in love_ with Killian Jones and nothing they would say or do would change that.

She really hoped that her parents would be accepting of her relationship. It would make things so much easier. If they decided not to be… well Emma had a plan for that as well.

Killian should be getting his Navy placement any day. It was always their plan that she would go wherever he was going to be stationed. She hoped to stay in Storybrooke until after Killian’s initial boot camp was over, but if her parents were not supportive she was going to move into Killian’s apartment until his training was over.

She would start college as soon as they arrived at his placement. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was worth it.

The person at the door knocked again effectively pulling Emma from her thoughts. Emma abandoned her studying in favor of answering the door.

Opening the door, Emma was greeting with her boyfriend standing before her. As always, Emma was struck with how utterly _handsome_ Killian Jones was. The only remaining mark from his accident was a slight scar above his eyebrow.

He was holding a single red rose in his hand while supporting his trademark black leather jacket. His mouth turned into a smirk as soon as he saw her.

After a moment, Emma’s mind finally returned to her. What the hell was he doing _here_? She glanced over at the clock very briefly, it was 5:55 pm. Her parents would be home _literally_ any minute.

Turning back to Killian she was positive he saw the look of surprise and panic on her face because his smirk slipped just slightly.

“Emma, I...”

Before Killian was able to finish, Emma quickly pulled him inside. Before she closed the door, she took a quick glance around her yard and neighborhood to make sure no one had seen him standing there.

She shut the door quickly and then turned to look at Killian.

He was standing in the hallway shifting from one foot to the other. He was nervous. Good. He should be nervous.

“What the hell are you doing here, Killian? My parents could be home any minute.”

 Killian’s arm reached up and scratched behind his ear. He was looking at the floor.

“I just wanted to see you, love. It has been days since I last laid eyes on you. Between you going to school and my work schedule, we haven’t has the chance to see each other.”

“Then you could have called! Again, my parents are expected home at anytime. I know you haven’t been in trouble in months, but my dad won’t understand that.”

“I know, Emma. I’m just… I’m just so tired of hiding this. It’s exhausting.”

His declaration pained Emma. She knew he was struggling with this. She was too. A part of her wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him, to sit with him on the couch until her parents returned.

The other part of her knew that now was not the time. Her father was irrational at best when it came to her. She knew that if her parents found out now, then she would likely be grounded until she turned 18. Which meant she would have to go two months without seeing Killian.

No way in hell that was an option.

“Killian, I know okay. This isn’t…”

The shutting of a car door caused Emma to stop speaking. Turning from Killian she rushed to the window beside the front door and peeked out. He father was getting out of the car, which meant her mother would be close behind.

She had to get Killian out of the house. Now.

Leaving the window, Emma rushed forward and grabbed Killian’s hand. She began pulling him toward the kitchen. At this point the backdoor was her only option.

“I don’t have time to talk right now. My dad is home. I can’t believe you came here Killian. You need to go. Now.”

“Love, why can’t we…”

Opening the back door, Emma managed to quickly shove him through.

“No Killian,” She interrupted, “You _have_ to go. Now. _Please_.”

Nodding his head, Killian silently agreed. Emma gave him a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, “I love you” before shutting the door.

Seconds after shutting the door, Emma ran back to the table and sat down, then she heard the front door open and her father’s voice travel throughout the house.

“Emma, sweetie, are you home?”

She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then replied, “I am in the kitchen studying.”

Her father joined her a moment later. He walked over to the sink to fill a glass with water.

“I’m going to go change and then what do you say we start on dinner to help you mother out? She was running a little late at work and still had to pick Leo up.”

“That sounds great, dad. I’ll get started now.”

“Thanks, princess. I’ll be back in a minute.”

When her father walked out of the room, Emma sagged into her chair.

That was close, too close.

Closing her eyes, Emma tried to get her racing heart under control. Her phone beeped at that moment, indicating a text message.

She picked it up and looked at the screen. The message was from Killian so she swiped her finger across the screen to open the message.

_We need to talk._

Emma sighed. Perfect. She was pretty sure she knew what this was about. She replied quickly saying she would call when her parents when to sleep.

When she was done she put her phone in her back pocket and started gathering ingredients for dinner.

Her father joined her shortly after.

* * *

 

It was after ten when Emma finally made it to her room that night. He parents had just came in and wished her a good night a couple of minutes earlier. After they left she shut and locker her door before turning to look at her phone charging on her bed.

Killian had not texted her since she last texted him, which worried her. They almost never went more than an hour without a text. It was odd that it had now been over four hours without a word from him.

Walking over to her bed, Emma picked up her phone and typed her password in to unlock it. Her background was a great shot of Leo and her. The two of them had been playing in the backyard in the rain. There was so much mud all over both of them that her mother insisted she get a picture.

Leo had just pushed his face against hers and smiled at the camera. She loved the photo, but right now it just reminded her that she couldn’t have a picture of her and Killian as her background like a normal couple would.

Killian’s background on his phone was a picture of the two of them, but she couldn’t risk her parents looking at her phone and finding the photo.

Shaking her head as if to rid herself of melancholy thoughts, Emma typed a quick message to Killian.

**_hey. they r in bed. what’s up?_ **

His response took only seconds.

_Can you meet me at the park down the street from your house? We need to talk._

That was the second time he had mentioned that he wanted to talk. A sense of dread filled Emma’s body. What was going on?

**_what do we need 2 talk about?_ **

_It is not something I wish to discuss over a telephone. Are you able to meet me or not, Emma? If I leave now, I can be there in ten minutes since you have been insisting I not ride my bike._

He was right. She had asked him to stop riding the bike after his accident. The thought of loosing him kept her up at night and he agreed, hoping to calm her thoughts a bit. He mostly walked everywhere since Storybrooke was such a small town or borrowed her car if it was a longer trip.

His message, however, left a sour taste in her mouth. He sounded frustrated, almost angry.

**_sure. i will b there in 10._ **

Emma quickly went to her closet and pulled out a hoodie. She slipped into her gym shoes and then checked her phone. He hadn’t responded back.

Placing her phone in the pocket of her hoodie, Emma opened her bedroom door slowly. The hallway was dark and both her parents and Leo’s doors where shut.

Emma made her way down the stairs and out the front door quietly. Once outside, she turned left toward the park.

* * *

 

Emma arrived at the park about nine minutes later and sat on one of the swings to wait for Killian. For a moment she was taken back to when she was a child and her father would bring her to this very park and swing her all afternoon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw Killian walking up. Emma stood up to meet him as he walked toward her.

“Hey,” Emma started, “What’s going on? Why did you need to talk?”

Killian ignored her question with a wave.

“Come on, we can sit at the picnic table.”

Emma followed him to the table and expected him to sit next to her, but instead Killian sat across from her. Emma’s heart dropped to her stomach.

“Killian, what’s going on?”

Her voice came out slightly panicky. She was really worried. Looking at Killian, she could tell he was upset. His eyes seemed less vibrant and his mouth was drawn into a thin line.

“I want to tell your parents, Emma.”

She should have known that this was what was bothering him. He had been hinting at this since his accident when they were almost caught.

Her father had shown up at the hospital to get a statement from Killian about the accident when she had walked in. Thankfully, her father was facing Killian so she was able to back out of the room before he noticed her.

“I do too Killian, but now is not the time.”

“Why not? I love you Emma Nolan and I am tired of hiding it. I want to walk down the street with your hand in mine. I want to be able to pick you up for dates. I want the whole world to know that we are in love. I want to tell your parents, Emma.”

Emma’s heart began to race at his worlds. It was still so shocking to her that Killian Jones town bad boy could say such things. It wasn’t the first time Emma wished the town could see Killian for who he actually was, not for who they believed him to be.

“I want all of that too, Killian. We just have to wait two more months. We have talked about this. Once I am 18 we can tell them and everything will be fine.”

Emma tried to grab Killian’s hand but he pulled it away.

“I can’t do this anymore, Emma. I know your father hates me. It is going to make it worse the longer we lie. We _have_ to tell them.”

Emma wished it were that simple. She wished her father would understand. David Nolan was likely the kindest person you would ever meet, except when it came to his children. Once either Emma or Leo were involved, he was a totally different person. David Nolan would protect his children at all costs, which is why Emma knew he would over-react if he found out about Killian.

“Killian, my father…I”

Killian shot up from the table and started to pace.

“I don’t care anymore, Emma. I can’t do this. I can’t be with you and lie to your parents. I can’t.”

Emma suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. What was he trying to say? Would he end things if they didn’t tell her parents? Emma stood on shaky legs and went to stand in front of Killian.

“What do you mean, Killian? Are you trying to break up with me?”

Killian stopped pacing in front of her. He looked into her face and sighed. Then, he pulled her into his arms. One of his arms reached around her back and the other found his way into her hair. His face buried itself into her neck.

“No, my Swan,” Killian whispered into her neck, “I can’t lose you. I am just so tired of the lies.”

Emma’s own hand went up to hold the back of Killian’s head.

“I know. I am, too. But I know my father. He would forbid me from seeing you. I would end up grounded until I turned 18. I can’t go that long without seeing you. We just have to wait.”

Killian’s arms tightened around Emma. Then, he lightly kissed her neck and released her.

“I know, my love. I had to hear Will go on and on about his date with Belle. He was so nervous about meeting her parents. I realized we could never have that and I _want_ that.”

“We will have it, Killian. In two months, you will be able to do all of those things even if my parents don’t approve. We just have to be patient.”

Emma smiled and reached up to kiss Killian. He responded quickly and kissed her back. Pulling away, Killian rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

“Come, love. It is late. Best we get you home before your parents notice your absence.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Aye, my swan. I am fine. Let’s get you home.”

Killian turned and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the park and to her house.

* * *

 

Killian dropped her off at her house about 20 minutes later. They had taken their time on the way back, kissing periodically. He left her on the front porch with one last kiss and a promise to call tomorrow.

Emma quietly snuck back into the house and her bedroom. After getting ready for bed, Emma checked her phone one last time. There was a message from Killian.

_My love. I sincerely apologize for my behavior tonight. I do not wish to cause you any more pain. I would wait forever for you. What is two months when we are facing a lifetime in each other’s arms? I hope you sleep well, my swan. Dream of our future and me. I will see you tomorrow. I love you._

Emma barely felt the tears on her cheeks. She would be eternally grateful to whatever brought Killian and her together. She typed her reply quickly.

**_i love you so much Killian. i promise all of this will b worth it in the end. thank u for understanding. i dont know what i would do without u. call me after school tomorrow. i love u._ **

Emma placed her phone on her bedside table. Killian was right, two months were nothing when they would have a lifetime together. She fell asleep moments later her thoughts, as always, on Killian and their life together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought!


End file.
